Confessor
“There are many who have transgressions against the God-Emperor they need to confess. This simple act of admitting ones own heresy is the first step towards redemption. It is the duty of my Confessors to hear the sins of those in greatest need... the unwilling.” —Arch-Cardinal Ignato With the ever present threat of heresy hiding in the souls of the weak-willed, the Ecclesiarchy can take no chances that an apostate is able to fool those who seek to bring their transgressions to light. Arch-Cardinal Ignato has established many training shrines in the Calixis Sector to his prepare clergy for service as confessors. It is from these holy sites and institutions that many of the most talented interrogators hail. Confessors are hardened servants of the Ecclesiarchy who know how to get the information they want in a timely fashion. Many Inquisitors will recruit a Calixian Confessor to serve in an Acolyte Cell. Such is their zeal for the discovery of heretical influence that a few Confessors who survive their tasks with any semblance of sanity became Inquisitors in their own right. Confessors are filled with the power and fury of faith. There are legends of Confessors in the shrine worlds of the Calixis sector who have turned back armies with a word or incited entire cities to rebel against an apostate dictator. These individuals can be found on almost every world, commanding loyal servants of the God-Emperor to seek out foul heretics and purge them. Imperial Guard and PDF Commanders often retain a confessor among their advisors, bringing their rhetoric and oratory to the soldiers on the eve of battle. Occasionally Cardinals will dispatch groups of fiery Confessors to lead Frateris Militia on wars of faith against the opponents of the Imperium of Man. Every Confessor has his own unique brand of oratory and interrogation. The two are not vastly dissimilar practices in the mind of a Confessor. While many use speeches honed and practiced to perfection, others might call out to the crowd for responses to questions, correcting and praising them. In the confession chamber these men would ask questions of the shriven, demanding that they incriminate themselves to gain absolution. Others whisper the correct words in the ears of commanders so that they might deliver their own sermons and in the Confession chamber a whisper in the ear and a hot brand can be very persuasive, guiding the pliant subject to a clear conscious. 'Alternate Career Rank' The majority of Confessors operating in the Calixis sector are trained at one of the Adeptus Ministorums special shrines. The process is not dissimilar to the training of an Arbitrator or a Cleric, in that the Confessor is drilled with the Imperial Creed and the price of straying from it. Along with physical training, the Confessors ply their new found trade upon each other in an attempt to cleanse the weakness and sin from the group. Some keep the scars of this experience for life as a reminder of the pain they must deliver to others as an opportunity to be pure and whole. While many clergy are selected to join the ranks of the Confessors directly from the Schola Progenium or other Ecclesiarchal recruiting grounds, there are many more who attend the training facilities at the behest of Judges or Inquisitors. Those who are not educated at one of the approved Adeptus Ministorum sacred places are trained in private by experienced Confessors, often for a specific duty. Required Career: Arbitrator or Cleric Alternate Rank: 1 or higher (0 XP) Starting Skills: A character who replaces Rank 1 with Confessor also replaces his starting skills. A Confessor begins play with: Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Interrogation (WP), Literacy (Int). Starting Equipment: A character who replaces Rank 1 with Confessor also replaces all starting equipment with a Stub Revolver and 6 bullets, Excruciator Kit, Aquila Necklace, a Charm (Skull), 4 Candles, a backpack and Shield Robes (see page 120). Income: The Characters income becomes Supine Class.